


Day Nine: Pattern

by nicolewithasoul



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angsty Poetry, COC2019, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: A poem in Baz’s point of view set sometime in around fifth year
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553713
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Day Nine: Pattern

**Baz**

It’s a never ending pattern,

The way he hates me

It’s a never ending pattern,

The way I love him

We go in circles around each other,

Pushing and pushing and pushing into walls

He thinks I’m plotting, and maybe I am

Just not in the way that he thinks that he knows

It’s a never ending pattern,

That rotates around

It’s a never ending pattern

Going into oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this! And yes, I’m aware that it’s February. I’m just now transferring all of my stuff on Tumblr to AO3.


End file.
